It's One Heck Of A Christmas Get-Together
by twoforthepriceofawesome
Summary: A new team of heroes has exploded (sometimes literally) into New York. Sometimes they get to have a normal day. Not usually. Not when your parents are The Avengers. A series of one shots about the lives of the Avenger's kids.


'Party. My place. Wear something spooky.'

They only got the text about an hour ago, but Jack had practically renovated the entirety of Stark Tower by the time the team got there. Sam tried to hide his staring (being the responsible, mature adult he was) but the rest didn't bother. The halls were decked with spider webs and fake blood; ghosts swung lazily on the ceiling. The walls looked like they had been aged considerably, and glowing eyes peered ominously out of cracks in the plaster. Jamie barely concealed a delighted gasp as he entered, still streaked with mud despite the latest football game being over somewhere around 6pm. Jack had demanded they all come in some form of costume and whilst most of the team had decided to go with their own suits, Jamie had insisted on being a footballer. Looking at him now, it was very likely that he hadn't even changed. Lucia folded her arms and cocked her head, eyebrows raised. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, making her look older than she was. "How long did it take you to do this? We were here about three hours ago."

Jack winked, blue eyes sparkling. "Ah, the perks of having robots at your command." He said. Then he paused, as if he were considering something. "And being able to fly helps too."

Tony entered then, barely recognisable in his face paint and fake blood. Jack rolled his eyes. "Dad," he muttered, "You were supposed to go out with Steve. Or something. Anything expect be here."  
>Instead of replying, Tony grinned at the others, rolling his eyes dramatically. "What, did you think I was going to leave you kids <em>alone? <em>With all my booze?"

There was a small pause. Actually, that's exactly what they had been expecting. He burst out laughing. "Just kidding, Jacky boy, I'm leaving soon. Just wanted to make sure you guys were all set."

Jack's face reddened, and he shot the others a glance. Sam pretended to be looking at a particularly interesting spider web, and Lucy, Katherine and Natalie became fascinated with their costumes. Jack scowled. "Thanks, dad. But we're good. I'll call JARVIS if we need anything."  
>Tony wandered off, but not before ruffling his son's hair and grinning at the others. "Fine, fine. You don't need me. Just use the robot! Better not be replacing me, JARVIS. I'm still #1 dad around here."<p>

Sam wasn't sure, but he could have sworn the AI started playing music slightly louder as Tony left the room. When they heard the door slam behind him, Jack turned towards his friends and clapped his hands. "Right! Parents are away, let's get this party started!"

Most of the team were seated on cushions, which had been laid out in a circle on the floor. Only Jack and Sam stood watching them over by the bar, which had been (mostly) cleared of all alcohol. Jack cracked open a beer for himself, then offered one to his friend. Sam accepted, taking a big gulp before nodding to the others. "They needed this," he said, "These new missions haven't been easy."

He was right- the past few weeks had taken their toll on everyone. Sam had stopped trying to wash the coppery sting of blood from his mouth, and there was probably still dirt in his blonde hair. The others were similarly roughed up, although the extent of Jamie's injuries were far milder due to the fact that he had been banned from accompanying the team out in the field. Sam sighed. The fourteen year old wanted to be out there, but it was too risky for a kid like him. He shook himself, taking another swig to bring his mind back to the present. Jack grinned that cocky grin of his. "Well, what can I say? If there's anything a Stark can do, it's throw a party."

"I'm just glad it's only us here, rather than all of New York." Sam muttered. Jack snorted at the memory of more hectic get-togethers. Sam raised the bottle to his lips, paused, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You haven't given anyone else anything, right? Especially not Jamie?"

Jack waved a hand. "Oh, don't be silly. Like I would give anything to anyone under 15."  
>Sam assented, then his eyes widened with sudden realisation. "Dude. You didn't."<br>Jack's face was the picture of angelic innocence as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Whatever do you mean, Samuel?"  
>The other boy hit him on the arm. "Jack! They're my sisters!"<br>"And?" Jack was the picture of nonchalance, "They aren't five."

Sam was about to argue, but decided against it. Stark was- of course- right about that. They weren't little kids who needed his protection. And besides, he'd been about their age when he had his first drink. Jack must have seen his expression, because he raised his eyebrows. "You must've been about fourteen when you had your first beer."

His face reddened; Sam shook his head. "No way. I was about the girls' age!"  
>"Nuh uh. I should know- it was me who gave it to you."<br>"Oh yeah. You always were a bad influence."

His best friend laughed and cocked an eyebrow. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam joined him in laughter and they clinked glasses. "Seriously though," He said, smirking, "I thought you were the coolest guy ever."  
>"Who wouldn't? I had robots and my dad's a billionaire." Jack replied.<br>"I'm serious! You were just… Awesome."

"Woah, Sammy. You haven't had enough booze for the confessions of unrequited love already, have you?"

Sam hit him again. "Shut up! I'm trying to have a nostalgic moment."  
>"And you're a dork." Jack told him, "Come on. Let's go and see what the others are doing."<br>They left the bar, laughing together, and went to join the rest of their team.

The cushions were set in a large circle, so Chloe and Katherine were the first to notice them arrive. Katherine waved cheerily. "Hi guys! We're playing 'Never Have I ever'!" she cried excitedly. Chloe nodded, "Come join in!"

Jack plopped down next to her with an ungainly thud. "Sure we'll play. I'm the best at this game."

"Unless the goal is to drink as little as possible." Sam replied with a snort. Jack threw a pillow at him. Sam's sisters, Natalie and Lucia, noticed them then, and grinned. "Hey guys! Finished your girl talk time?"

Jack fixed his blue eyes onto the pair of them. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with talking about your feelings!" He said. Sam took the bottle out of his hand. "Not that we were talking about our feelings. But if we were, that would have been okay."  
>"Who said girl talk equated to emotions?" Lucy shot back. "Why are you associating femininity with feelings? Guys do feel stuff, as far as I'm aware."<br>Jack regarded her for a moment. "That's why I like having you around, Luce. You always make me think about all this internalized miso… mosoginy… misogyny." He finished with a proud grin. Lucia shook her head. "Always glad to help. Now, where were we?"

"My go!" Jamie piped up. He folded his arms, thinking. They all leaned forward in anticipation.

"Never have I ever… wanted to kiss a boy."

Lucia and Natalie drank instantly, as did Chloe and Katherine. With a small smirk and without taking his eyes from Sam's, Jack raised his bottle (which had somehow miraculously reappeared his grasp) and drank. After a moment of searing eye contact, Sam rolled his eyes and drank too. Lucia laughed and punched him playfully. "Hey! That's a story we've never heard!"  
>Jack cut off his reply, "And you never will, little one. Not until you're old enough."<br>Sam snorted. Jamie picked his cup up. "I've never wanted to kiss a boy," He said, "But now everyone else has drunk I sort of feel like I have to?"  
>"That's not the point of the game, Jamie," Chloe laughed, "I'm sure you'll get to drink next time."<br>"Yeah!" Jack yelled, loudly enough to make Katherine jump. "My turn. Never have I ever seen such an incredibly awesome group of costumes in my life!"

Everyone raised their cups with a cheer. They did all look particularly cool. Most were wearing their uniforms save Jamie, who sat happily in his football shirt. Chloe drank with a mildly irritated frown. "Except everyone thought I was female Captain America. Like, how many times have I saved this city? You might've thought they'd remember me."

"Sucks to be you," Natalie grinned, "You should have thought of that before you chose an outfit that was so similar to your dad's."

"Yeah, at least people don't mistake you for your dad." Jack added. He had taken the time to engrave a large 'A' onto the back of his suit, but no one seemed to notice. Katherine looked down at herself. "I never have that problem." She said, rather smugly. Her armour was gold rather than her father's silver, and she wore a blue cape. Her blonde hair was tied in a traditional Asgardian braid. Sam nodded, picking at his black and silver Kevlar shirt. "Me neither."

"Okay, okay, we get it. You both had the sense to bedazzle your outfits, make them your own, whatever. Guess you wanted to get credit for your heroic deeds, huh? Selfish if you ask me." Jack faked a pout.  
>Lucia folded her arms and nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Almost as if you're doing this hero thing for the glory."<p>

"What else am I doing it for?" Sam said, playing along. "Fresh air and the chance to meet interesting people?"

"I don't know about you, friend," Katherine added, "But I find the admiration makes this whole thing most worthwhile."

They all stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Okay, okay, you've made your point," Chloe said, because she was the first to stop laughing. "Can we carry on playing?"

Katherine raised her cup in an authoritative, regal gesture. "I propose a toast, before we continue!" she called. Her voice was surprisingly strong, and startled everyone into silence. "To Jack Stark, who organised this fantastic party." She paused to allow a whoop, and several hands reached round to clap Jack on the back. "And to us," she continued, "For being here, together. For always being there. We are closer than siblings, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

This time, there is silence, before an awkward laugh from Lucia. "Aw, Kathy. You're gonna make us cry."

Then Jack leaned forward, taking Jamie and Chloe with him. Sam followed his lead and captured Katherine and his sisters in his embrace. Jamie stated the obvious, "Group hug!"

After a half-hearted protest from Natalie and Lucia they surrendered, laughing at the fact that Katherine had hit Jack in the face with her braid. It was messy, and awkward. But it was fun. And it had the warmth that one would expect from a drunken family hug.

After the hug, everyone was feeling warm and happy. Jack suggested that they should all go outside soon for 'a special surprise that is _definitely_ not fireworks why would you even _suggest_ that jeez'. Sam got up to help him to his feet, but ended up tripping over his laces and they tangled up together, giggling like children. Lucia rolled her eyes. "You guys are supposed to be the responsible adults here." She said. Sam and Jack giggled in reply. Katherine hauled the pair up almost as if she were lifting the cushions. The boys collapsed on each other, supporting themselves on the others shoulder. The rest stood by, watching them struggle to the door. Jamie hurried and held it open for them. "Such a good friend…" Sam slurred as he passed. Jamie fought to keep a straight face and failed miserably. No one was surprised when the first explosion lit up the sky in brilliant orange (apart from Jack, who screamed and leapt into Sam's arms. They promptly collapsed onto the grass.) But there were awed gasps, and Jamie began to do cartwheels under the glittering stars. Natalie had the sense to stop the boy before he crashed into the fence. They stood for a long time, watching the night light up. Jack smiled and raised a bottle that had appeared in his hand. "Knew this'd end the party on a high note," He announced, "And now I need you all to leave."

Lucia laughed. "Oh, that's charming," she said.

Jamie pouted. "I don't want to go! This party was fun!"

Natalie added, "It was, but some of us have training."

The group fell awkwardly silent. No one liked to mention the fact that Jamie didn't join them in the field. Jamie laughed, somewhat bitterly. "Yeah, you're right. I have a big football game coming up!"

"Yeah, lil' man!" Jack said, ruffling his hair. "I bet you're gonna kick everyone's butt!"

"Of course I am!"

They all began to wander back, huddled together to escape the cold. "Katherine," Chloe suddenly said, "Where are you going tonight?"  
>Everyone paused. Katherine frowned for a moment. "I think I will go and stay with my mother. She does enjoy my company, and I don't want to leave this planet just yet!"<br>"Yay! Who knows, we might need you for something," Jack slurred happily, "The world might be about to explode or something."  
>"Yes dear," Sam patted his head absently, "It'll be great having you around, Kathy."<br>"Thank you!"

Just before they arrived at the door, Jamie- who had been running ahead as usual- came scurrying back with a large grin on his face. "You'll never guess who I just saw!" he cried excitedly, in the voice that children use when they're trying to be quiet after seeing something important. He led them to the porch and pointed, stifling a giggle. Natalie clapped a hand over her mouth, and Lucia barely covered her 'awww' as a cough. Tony was standing on the porch, his arms wrapped around another man. It was Steve, who wore a smile on his face like he had been given an incredible gift and didn't quite know what to do with it. The moment was so serene, and the pair were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't appear to notice the new arrivals. Chloe stared, a smile slowly growing on her face. Jack blinked clumsily, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. Then his eyes widened, and he laughed. "Yeah dad! Get it!"

The others pushed him down as the two men whirled round to find the source of the shout. Steve went bright red when he saw his daughter. "Chloe… I…"

"Dad!" she yelled back, attempting to convey her joy and acceptance in her words, "I'm so happy for you!"  
>She knew her father had been struggling after Sharon left. She'd been dying for him to find someone who would make him as happy.<p>

He seemed to relax, nodding with gratitude. Tony rolled his eyes. "Trust you to ruin a moment, Jacky boy. How drunk are you?"  
>Jack stuck a thumb up from the bushes he had crashed into. "Not drunk enough!"<p>

"That's what I like to hear!" he laughed. A glare from Steve. "I mean, uh, son! I think that's enough for you!"

"Alright, fine. Everyone was leaving anyways." Jack grumbled. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

"See ya buddy," Sam said, staggering off to join his sisters. Natalie and Lucia caught him, rolling their eyes. "I think we're going to call Dad." They said. Sam shook his head. "I'm fine to walk."  
>"Dad says he'll drop you off, if you like." Jamie offered. Sam clapped him on the back.<br>"Such a good friend…"  
>Natalie rolled her eyes again. "Thanks for the offer, Jamie. That's nice of you."<br>"I think Dad just likes me hanging out with people he knows…" Jamie replied.

The car rolled up ten minutes later, and they managed to cram Sam into the back seat without too much trouble. Lucia turned as she was about to take her seat. "Oh, thanks for inviting us, Jack! And thanks for letting us come round, Mr Stark!"

Tony waved. "Always liked that one." He said, "Much more polite than your other friends."

"You just like being called Mr Stark." Jack said, still in the shrubbery.


End file.
